Gem In The Rough
by Meow48
Summary: a what if story, that begs the question where do blood line limits come from?
1. Chapter 1

(i Don't own Naruto)

--

Mother Earth, the day is beautiful! Father Sky is so blue and clear today! Thank you for allowing me to see it. Meg thought as she walked along gathering berries behind her sisters.  
"Hey, #2, Meg's gonna be 13 soon," said sister #5, with a knowing grin.  
"SHUT UP #5, you know she does not want to initiate. I just wish," trailed off #2.  
"Hush #2, he might hear you. I mean, well, maybe she won't have to. After all, she is only half gem. She is definitely different from us."said Meg's eldest sister.  
"Well, the Gem Master always refers to her as the least of his gems. Maybe you are onto something." said #3.

Meg pretended not to listen. She knew she only had a limited time left of her life. She had only got to go with her sisters today because #4 had convinced the Gem Master to let her go. The sister in question was following the others slowly with an occasional wince or groan as she bent over too far or reached up too far to pick the berries. Meg went over, knowing the Gem Master would weigh the buckets and punish those with the least. As her sister struggled to reach thru the tall briers, Meg dumped her bucket into the 4ths and quickly moved away.

As her sister dropped the berries she had just picked into her bucket, she exclaimed "Mother Earth be praised!" and went to sit down under a tree to rest for a minute.  
"And what do you think you are doing, #4? You know what will happen if..." #3 stopped talking as she went over and saw the bucket was filled to the brim.

Disgusted, she stomped her foot and looked straight at Meg. "Why did you do that? You know the Gem Master will have you hide if you come back with an empty bucket!"  
Meg just shrugged. 'Better my hide than my ass,' she thought with a shudder.  
#1 stopped abruptly and said, "Everyone be quiet!!" She sniffed the air and tilted her head to hear better. "We have to go back now!" The girls stopped in their tracks. SOUND...BATTLE SOUND...and so close to home.

The five quickly formed a line to head back. #3 exclaimed "WHERE'S MEG??" #1 knew. Meg had left to go to the noise. The child was so troublesome. Always going on about her shinobi father. Always her head in the clouds. Never obeying and always getting punished by the Gem Master. She shook her head and silently asked Mother Earth to protect her favorite sister and said, "We have to get back. Meg will come later. I just know it."

Somberly, the girls headed back in true gem fashion, blending in with their surroundings. All worried and concerned trying to figure out how to explain Meg's abscence.  
She had felt them long before #1 had called for silence. She dropped her bucket and ran as fast as she could toward the presence. Breaking another rule, a voice in her head told her quietly, for no one belonging to the Gem Master was to seek anyone from the outside, especially shinobi. Oh well, she thought with a deep sigh.

Oh my, what happened here? As she came upon a man who laid on the ground,kunai in all of his limbs, was he dead? A voice came out from behind the trees, "Leaf shinobi, we have had our fun! Now it is time to finish this!" The man kept his eyes closed. His comrades had escaped, that was enough. He was ready. With a deep sigh, telling himself he had to look death in the face, he opened his eyes to look into a pair of soft doe brown eyes belonging to (OMFG) a little girl. Sounds of kunai and shuriken went flying, the man yelled "MOVE!!" The girl just stayed close to the man with her eyes closed, her hands buried in the dirt.

Genma felt vibrations and then heard thuds of the weapons hitting their targets. He knew the girl would be dead. Tears welled up in his eyes as he blinked them open. "Are you OK , mister? I will help you up." as she pulled out the kunai that had him pinned to the ground. The she took her hands that had gripped the dirt and ran them thru her hair. Thin glass like sinebow were now attached to her finger tips and she said,"This might hurt a bit." and shoved two of the hair thin sinebow into each wound left by the five kunai that had taken him down. Genma promptly passed out.

Meg stood up and looked around. It was getting late and she knew there would be hell to pay. She had heard and felt the enemy shinobi fall as they had been hit fatally with their own kunai. Gem blood line limit rule #1, PROTECTION TECHNIQUE: the enemy will suffer their own intent. As she found the bodies of the ten shinobi, she realized all had funny music signs on their headbands. She solemnly arranged them on the ground and asked Mother Earth to honor the shinobi by taking the bodies and returning them to earth. The ground gently shook as each body disappeared, taking with them all remnants of the battle. All that was left was Meg and the man.

"Mister, I got to get back home and you need food and water to restore yourself. Please mister, wake up." Genma, once again, opened his eyes to a soft pleading voice. "Are you an angel?" he asked, thinking I must really be dead. The girl giggled and said,"GET UP SHINOBI!!" in as much a commanding voice as she could muster. Immediately, Genma stood up at attention. He wondered why the intonation of the command sounded so familiar. He wobbled slightly as he towered over the girl, with long silky shining grey hair and beautiful soft brown eyes, a straight petite nose and a generous mouth. She could be no more than 11 or 12 but her womanly curves were showing thru a ragged blue dress. What the hell? thought Genma, What am I thinking? Then Genma lookedquickly around for the enemy. "Where are they? What happened?" he asked frantically. as he reached for his trademark sinebow and placed it in his mouth. "Well, they are ...all...dead. They killed themselves." said the girl who know stepped away and looked at the ground.

"Mister, we can talk later but if you do not eat or drink soon, my healing will not stay in effect. By the way, I am know as Meg. Come on!" with that, Genma left to his thoughts, while the girl grabbed his hand and led him. He suddenly realized he did not feel his feet hitting the ground as the girl ran so fast and the landscape was a blur. The sun was setting low when they stopped. Meg was crouched looking down at the homestead below. They must be sitting down to supper now. Her chores had to be done before lockdown and she was already late.

She placed her pointer finger to her mouth and told the man to be quiet. Carefully, she made it to the barn. She quietly called into the barn and the cow, chickens, pigs, goats and horse maintained their normal sounds and movements as they entered. She placed the man on the milking stool and said,"Please sit here. I've got to do my chores now. My master will be angry with me for not returning already! I have to try to keep him from killing me for my sins.

You will remain here. If my master comes, you must hide. No matter what you see, you must do nothing if you value your life and mine. My master is very strong. He will kill you in front of me and then I will die or worse by his hand to ensure that my sisters will not break the rulesl Do you understand?" Meg said, her voice trembling. Genma took in all of this as Meg grabbed the milking bucket and went to the old milk cow. She patted her side and placed her forehead on the cow's side. "Sorry for being late, Meg's here." The girl hummed, while the cow almost appeared as if giving Meg a look of appreciation as

Meg started to milk her. In no time flat, the bucket was filled to the brim. She took an old laddle from the water bucket. filled it and offered it to Genma, saying,"Please mister, old sister cow has very good milk. Please drink."

By now Genma had taken inventory of this girl. She was slight and small boned. How did she kill those sound ninjas, he thought as he took the ladle and drank. It was quick good, warm, pure and unchurned."Delicious," he said, as he handed her back the ladle. She smiled, filled it and gave it back to him. "This is all I can spare for now." Meg said. Then she went to the chickens after she fed the cow, horse, goats and the pigs. She made clucking sounds and chickens came from everywhere, lining up in front of her. "I apologize for being late and placed their feed in a straight line, feeding the rooster first; He crowed as she reached down to smooth his ruff.

Then she gathered the eggs that were newly laid, handing 2 to Genma, placing 8 in her basket. She giggled as she saw his surprise and quickly said, "You won't have to eat them raw. Just keep them safe for now." She moved the milk bucket and the basket of eggs to the front of the barn. She grabbed the pitchfork and broom and mucked out the barn, placed the refuse on the pile out back, replaced the straw and then fetched fresh water for the animals.

She felt him coming. Genma, too, sensed a powerful presence.Anger, dark and dangerous, was coming this way. "Hide, now" Meg whispered, her face, white with fear. "Quick! Go inold sister cow's stall, she likesyou and will see that you are safe." Genma did whatshe asked.Then in the quietest clearest whisper, Meg said,"You are from the leaf. My father is also of the leaf. If I don't," she gulped and said,"Please, tell my father I have alwaysloved him."

Genma, well hidden, heard the hit and sawthe young girl go flying across the barn. An old sow moved with surprising speed and the girl hit the hog along the soft belly, escaping the impact of the wall. He saw Meg get up slowly...Stay down and protect yourself, he yelled in his head. His ownblood began to heat up as he saw his angel being treated this way.

"You have disobeyed me again. #1 told me what happened. She told me the birds had eaten most of the berries. I was left with 5 bucket half full, all even. She said that you stayed behind to gather up berries on the other side of the hill and must have gotten lost. You are so stupid..." The tirade kept going as the Gem Master slowly walked closer with each wordto where Meg was standing. "I'm sorry. Gem Master." Meg whispered, as he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her high up to look her in the eye.

"So you got lost and where are your berries?" He yelled, shaking her so violently thatGenmaexpected to see her head roll off.  
"Um Gem Master," the 4th sister said,"Please forgive me for interrupting, but Meg's berries are right here." A bucket full of berries had appearted out of nowhere residing by the milk and eggs.  
"You over step your place, girl." He said to the 4th. "You have gotten prideful since last night, have you?"  
Genma readjusted his position and saw an absolutely beautiful redhead, now in total submission on her knees, head bowed,"Gomensai, Gem Master." He dropped Meg to go to her. Then henoticed the mik and eggs.  
"So you came home and did your chores like the good girl you are."  
Meg cringed, waiting for it.She knew whatwas to come.  
"Why is the milkonly 3/4 full and why are there only 8 eggs...I know, you were hungry and took your fill."

Meg bent low on her knees and removed her dress, "Gomenisai, Gem Master."  
He reached up along the wall for something. Genmacould not see it, but he knew what was coming. "What happens to selfish brats that steal food, Meg? Tell me."  
Meg gulped hard "They get punished!"  
Genma had to stop this. He reached for another sinebow, only to feel the old cow reposition herself, pinning him tothe back of the stall with no line of sight to intervene. The cow turned her head with an almost pleading look that said, remember what Meg said. He closed his eyes as he heard the lash of the whip. He lost count at 10. Frustration and anger flowed thru him. Then a pause. Another set of footprints came onto the barn floor

"Why do you grab my hand, #3? Do you want some of Meg's punishment?"  
The voice of #3 said, "Gem Master, you said it was my turn for lessons tonght and you are spending all your time and energy on this little child. Please, I need you, too." she said, pouting her lips. The cow movedslightly and Genma saw a raven haired beauty, pulling on the Gem Master's arm, standing tip toe to whisper in his ear. The Gem Master chuckled,"I was having so much fun, I almost forgot about that."

He put the whip up, then bent down and reached for Meg, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes."Your lessons willcontinue tomorrow, when the contracts aresigned for your sisters. Remember, brat, your initiation is in 3 days. I think I will save you for my S and M clients. You seem to enjoy this, You get that!!" Turning on his heal, he grabbed #3, finding #4 still in submission. "Get up girl, I feel like a threesome tonight." andoff they went. "Don't forget to bring in the food to the house, Meg. You have ten minutes before lock down.

Genma listened as the footsteps faded. The cow released him at the same time. The barn was dark. The old sow waddled over to Meg and started licking her wounds. The cow gave a moo of concern as Genma kneltbeside the naked girl. She was shivering from cold and shock. He immediately took off his vest to put it around the girl when the cow grabbed it away, holding it in her mouth. Thenhe noticed the rooster scratching atMeg's blue dress.

The sow continued to lick the blood fromMeg's wounds, then she suddenly stopped. Genma watched in surprise as the beautiful grey hair started to pull itself off the floor where it had laid during the beating. It moved, twisted, and turned until the ends rolled toward Meg's back and entered the skin. The wounds started to close very slowly. The stripes faded. The rooster had somehow brought the dress to Meg. In a very small little voice, Genma heard, "Mister...could you please turn your back? I need to get dressed now."

He quickly stood and turned around, blushing. He quietlysaid "Gomenisai" to the girl. "You may turn around now." "Gomenisai,"Genma said quickly. "What?" said Meg, He bowed to the girl. I failed you. Idid not protect you." He glanced up. The little girl blinked, she blurted out,"No one has ever apologized to me? No! No! You did nothing wrong. My sisters protected me as best they could. Please don't think bad of them. They are gems, after all."

Gems!, Genma thought, in disbelief. That was only a legend his grandmother had told him of as a child. She called them the mothers of all the shinobi blood lines, GEMS.  
Meg stood up shaking, "I must get to the house before lock down." She looked up at the house when evil laughter wafted over the spring night, then a scream of pain from #2. Meg shook her head. As she bent down to pick up the heavy pail of milk, another hand reached for it.

"Please, Miss Meg, allow me. Your master seems to be preoccupied and won't notice me. I promise. By the way, my name is Genma."  
As they walked to the house, he said,"Your father is of the leaf. Tell me what you know."  
"Well, all Ican say is I will know him when I see him. My Gem Master took us back when I was 6 months old. But my mother told me I have his eyes and hair color. He has the gift of theSh Sha ring on," the girl spoke the last word slowly as if it were a foriegn word, "Though I am not sure whatthat is."  
They reached the house. #1 opened the door,"Hurry Meg, I don't think we have time..." she lookedup into the face of a leaf shinobi, carrying milk in one hand and eggsin the other, with Meg carrying the berries. "Mother Earth!! Whatdid you do?"  
"Please sister, I ..."

"Get in here, quick. It's a good thing Ilike you or I'd beat you myself. Do you know what #3and #4 are going thru to save your hide...then you bring another manintothis house, a shinobi to boot. How selfish canyou be?"  
Looking at Meg hang her head,Genma spoke up, "Please don't blame her, miss. I was injured and she saved me. I owe her my life."  
She looked at the young man in front of her. Nondescript blood line limit, but well mannered.

She gave a slightsmile at the word, MISS, "Meg, go put those berries in the pantry andthen come up for the milk and eggs. Do it now!"she said sternly. The man felt this girl must be the salve of the house. But Meg quietly did what she was told, exactly the way shewas told to do it. Then the woman called #1, said, "Meg, I want you to sleep in my room tonight. If the Gem Master asks,I will speak to him." "But what will you say?""I will tell him I am giving you lessons." "But that is not truthful." "Meg, just let me do the talking. Go wash up, you smell like a pig. I have to talk to this shinobi." "OK", saidMeg in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Genma, and do not forget what totell my father when you seehim." "Meg GO NOW!!" said #!. She was gonein a flash. Genma opened his mouth to say goodnight but closed it suddenly, when he felt fingers close around his throat. "Now you will shut up and listen. You owe Megyour life. You will wait till she is sound asleep. You will kidnap her and take her away from here. Take her back with you, to the leaf.I will giveyou her 6 contracts. You will give them to her father. Meg turns 13 in 3 days at midnight. She has very little time. If she decides to initiate, her father will have to handle hercontracts."

"I don't understand," stammered the shinobi, barely able to breath.  
"If Meg has to initiate with the Gem Master, she will belong to him. He will treat her like us. I know she willchose death than live our life, if that happens. Meg is one of the kindest, strongest, truthful sister that I have. She know has the chance to escape this life. SAVE HER!!"  
#1 released Genma's throat, she gently smoothed his collar, and when he could focus, he took a deep breath. Blond, beautiful, womanly. As a protector, shewas A-one. A true mother? The realization that the legend must have some truth to ithung heavy over his thoughts. He said"I will doit. You have my word."

"Stay here, While I lock down, I'll fix you something to eat and something to have along the way. If you leave in a couple of hours, how long will it take you to get back to the leaf?"  
"If I goall out, about a half a day or so." "Try to get there before dawn. Meg will only have tomorrow and the next day until midnight. She hastoinitiate on her 13th birthday before midnight."


	2. Chapter 2

(I Don't own Naruto)

--

"Why is that so important?"  
Gemna with his little angel on his back was moving from tree to tree and now that he was back in fire country, he allowed himself to think about the meeting he had with Meg's sister #1. Her response to his question came quickly and quietly, as she looked at him like he was an absolute baka. "She will no longer exist."  
"You mean die?"  
Gemna almost missed a branch, remembering that look on #1's face as if to say DUH. He sensed Meg moving her head for a better position on his back. #1 had taken Meg food with a drug in it to help her sleep and then came back to the kitchen. She talked quietly of Meg to Gemna while they let the drug take affect.  
"Meg has weaknesses but they are her strengths. She can only speak the truth. We have learned this and lie for her before she can speak. She does not care about the punishment. She would prefer that over the lessons the Gem Master has given her since she was 6 months old."

Gemna felt himself shudder in hopes that he would never have to hear those stories but #1 kept giving him as much information as she could in hopes that it would help to find Meg's father. She even had an old Hidden Leaf headband that Meg's mother had hidden away. Grey hair, brown eyes and Sharingan...he thought as he hit and pushed off another limb. KAKASHI. A shinobi maker would have no problem pulling those genes together and create such a one as Meg. Almost 14 years ago...Kakashi senpai had found a gem woman, had this baby, and hid for almost 6 months.That would have put him at the ripe age of 16 or so. Gemna would have been a lowly Genin at the time, being4 years younger than his senpai.

The gates of Konoha appeared as the sun started to come up. He felt Meg raise her head and whispered, "Hello Father Sun. Did you miss me?" Then she bolted straight up making Gemna almost fall as he stopped in front of the gates to walk up to the guard house. "Mother Earth, where am I?" as Gemna slid Meg down, she looked around, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Mister Gemna, what did you do?"

Gemna, exhausted, breathing hard, looked down at the little girl. He laughed and said,"I stole you. You can tell your dad you love him yourself. I am not a messenger boy. I am a Journin shinobi of the leaf after all." He hopedTsunade would not hear about what he had just said. The girl giggled and hugged the Journin around the waist.

The guards looked up and laughed. "Here we were thinking you were dead." They came out of the hut and grabbed Gemna by the shoulder and patted him on the back. Hearing a muffled, "Hey I'm down here!" The shinobi stepped back and looked at the beautiful grey haired brown eyed girl. She looked like a peasant but very pleasing to the eye. Gemna laughed at their blushes and said,"Meg, we have to go to the Hokage right away. She will help us find your dad."

"Who?" the girl asked, grabbing Gemna's hand for dear life.  
"She is the strongest shinobi in our villiage and is our leader."  
"OK..." Meg said in a still voice.  
"Have you ever left your farm before?"  
"No" Meg looked wildly around at the few people that were already up. Gemna thought, man, if this scares her what will happen when the villiage is at its busiest.  
"Climb on my back and I will take you to her straight away."  
Meg did as she was told. Shutting her eyes tight, trembling, Gemna felt it and asked her what was so frightening.

"I am the least of myGem Master's house. How can I meet such a great shinobi?"  
"Meg, she is a lady of strength, compassion and a healer like yourself, only she uses medical techniques." as they entered the building, Gemna placed Meg on a chair and told her to stay there until he came for her. Meg sat on a very fine 4 legged chair like the ones her sisters had. She readjusted her weight to see if it would rock like hers did. It didn't. She smiled and closed her eyes. Too many people were walking back and forth, she was afraid to look around.

Suddenly the door opened and Gemna came to her. "Come, Miss Meg." he said, took her by the hand and led her into the office. Meg looked straight into the eyes of the...what was it...oh yea, the hokage. She just stared. Then remembering her manners, she dropped to her knees and bowed saying "Gomenisai, ho-hokage I just have not seen such a beautiful shinobi before."

Gemna wondered, just how many shinobi of this kind she had seen, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Tsunade came around the desk. She took note of the faded stripes on the girl's back and reached down to help her up.  
"Meg is it? Your name. You have no one to fear here. My bark is much worse than my bite."Tsunade said with a smile. Meg looked up as the lady brought her desk chair around for Meg to sit in.

"Gemna, I know you are tired but could you please bring Kakashi to me. Tell him his daughter is here. Shizune.Go get Kakashi's files from about 13-14 yearsago."  
Meg jumped as a beautiful dark haired woman came up from the shadows of the room and said, "As you wish, Lord Hokage." Gemna just nodded. Both left.  
Meg was now alone, squirming in her chair but she did not know what to do.Tsunade looked at the girl who was now crossing her legs and said, "It's ok." and pointed her to a door. Meg glanced at it and said,"I'm not allowed to use that place, I have to go outside." OMG, thoughtTsunade. "Here little one, we will go together."

Kakashi burst in the room with Gemna behind him. He had gotten dressed so fast, his shirt was misbuttoned, his vest was open, "Meg, right? Right?You said Meg." feeling a draft, he looked down and quickly zipped up his pants. The very tired Journin leaned against the wall and slid down. "For the umpteenth time,Kakashi senpai, yes."  
Tsunade, after making sure the child knew how to use the plumbing, came out to see a very shaky Kakashi and a sleeping Gemna.

"Kakashi, you apparently have not been very truthful."She took the file from Shizune, and said,"You went missing about 13 and a half years ago while in ANBU. It looks like your mission was to capture or eliminate Uchiha Itachi. When they found you,you were hospitalized for 6 months and rehabbed for another 3. It was assumed that Itachi had done this to you. Want to tell me about what really happened?"

The door of the bathroom opened and Meg shyly looked out. She was all of 5 foot tall, thin, Kakashi swallowed hard. She was very thin. Long grey hair that reached her waist and she looked up at him with soft brown eyes. Her blue dress was so thin, it hardly covered her. Her curves were prominent. She walked up to the man and said,"Father, I love you." and immediately fell into submission. Gemna had roused up to witness the scene, and with tears in his eyes, thought we reallly have to work on that... and promptly fell back to sleep.

Kakashi bent down and lifted his little girl. He held her as if she would break, he placed his finger in her hand and she grabbed it. He sat down on the floor with tears streaming down. Tsunade told Shizune they would need to get tea and left them alone. After a while, Kakashi whispered to her, "Meg, I thought I would never see you again. Your mother said I would, but I lost faith in that. I want you to know I never forgot you."  
"Daddy, mommy told me I would see you again someday, too."  
"I failed you and your mother, I am sorry."  
"Don't, daddy. Please.There is a time for everything.That's what mother said, Meg there is a time for everything.You will see your father. You will go with him. I too had almost lost hope."

"Your mother?" "She is dead.The GemMaster killed her on my 3rd birthday when she refused to rise. She defied him and he killed her. I tried to stop him daddy. I really did. But I could not."Holding his child, knowing Melena. He cleared his throat, "How long has it been? 10 years?" Meg giggled. "Mom said you were very bad with dates. Daddy, it has been 12 years, 363 days."  
"Oh Meg...almost 13 years. Your birthday is in 2 days."  
"Yes, dad, I know. But we will have two days together."  
"Your contracts, where are they?" Kakashi said anxiously.  
"I don't know dad. But I am not going to initiate so it does not matter."  
"Meg, I have just got you back!!"  
"Well I figure mother's prophecy has come true and I get to spend making wonderful memories with you for two whole days before I return to Mother Earth."  
"Meg..." "Dad, it will be ok."  
"Shizune, why don't you take Meg outside. I want to talk toKakashi. Take the tea and cakes with you."She had listened on the intercom to the whole conversation and Kakashi needed a drink. Meg solemnly took Shizune's hand and left looking back at her father, as if he would disappear if she took her eyes off of him. He gave her a wink to reassure her. As the door shut, Kakashi sunk in the desk chair. Tsunade poured out two cups of sake, handed him one and said, "Spill it."

He kicked the drink back in one gulp. He started to talk.He had never told anyone this story. He was on his way to get Itachi one way or another. He found a girl who had made contact with the Uchiha. He had followed her, captured her, and she told him she was to get the blood line limit back from Itachi, since his brother was too young. She had to fulfill it or die.

But Kakashi had fallen in love with her by then and signed the contract as secondary choice, if for some reason the first did not show up. By some fate, Itachi did not make the appointment. Kakashi kept it. They had a beautiful baby girl and 6 months later the Gem Master came and took his family away. After almost killing him, Milena took Meg and went willingly with the Gem Master to save what was left of Kakashi's life.End of story.

Tsunade looked at her copy ninja. "Now what? Is Meg a gem?" Tsunade asked quietly. "I have 6 papers, Gemna called them contracts but they are blank."  
Kakashi poured himself another drink.  
"They won't produce any writing until Meg initiates."  
"Initiates? What the hell does that mean?"  
Kakashi looked straight at Tsunade. "I have to get my 13 year old daughter laid in two days on her birthday before midnight...actually between ll and 12 pm. Meg does not want to do it." Taking another drink.  
"So what happens if she doesn't?"  
"If she does not do it, if she does not accept her blood line limit, she dies...bottomline, she dies."

Tsunade's mouth dropped open. Kakashi just shook his head. "Well, I guess your mission is to get your daughter to accept her blood line limit...A birthday...Hmmm." Tsunade trailed off in thought.  
Kakashi shot Tsunade a look. "You know, they put people in jail for selling their children for sex."  
"Oh well, Meg's already sold, I have got her contracts."  
Opening up the door, Tsunade found Shizune giggling at Meg who had frosting all over her mouth. "Can I have another one?' she mumbled as her mouth was already full. Shizune laughed again. "Here, have another one. I will get the Hokage some more later."  
"Shizune! Bring Iruka to me."  
"Yes, lord hokage".  
"Kakashi, get this girl some decent clothes" and with that, she closed the door, leaving Kakashi with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Naruto)

I think three chapers is enough for today :)

--

Looking at the office door, Kakashi thought , why does she want Iruka sensei, his pocketwas heavy from the wad of money Tsunade had hidden there. He felt her hand grab his as she whispered,"Daddy, I really don't need any clothes." He grabbed her by the shoulders.

He wanted to shake her, but thought better of it. Instead he looked her straight in the eye, "Meg, the Hokage is my boss. She has given me this mission. You don't want me to fail, do you?"  
"Would you ...would you be punished?"  
"Most definitely." takinghis daughter's hand and headed for the exit.  
"Iruka, I have aB, no, an A rank mission for you."  
"Yes, Lord Hokage!"The teacher stood at attention.  
"I need you to plan a special birthday party."  
"A birthday party? For who?"  
"For Kakashi's daughter."  
"Kakashi's daughter? He has a daughter?"  
"Nevermind the details...She will be 13 tomorrow and must have a birthday party. You are a teacher. You must know what these children like at a party."  
"Actually I don't."  
"I wantyou to make list of all eligible male shinobi from the ages of 14-23 as soon as possible. I want to go thru the candidates and dicide who I can spare from missions for the next 2 days. Also make up a menu. Shinobi never turn down a free meal. Plan some decorations, too.But no bows, no ribbons, and nothing pink. I want a grown-up party."  
Iruka really did not like the sound of these plans, he hesitated but finally said,"Most 13 year old girls want their girl friends to be at their party. This sounds like you want this girl to find a boyfriend."  
"That's the plan...dismissed." as Tsunade stared at the blank papers, a devious smile on her face. Iruka wondered if the sake was bending her sense of reality.  
"I said dismissed. I want that list in the next 2 hours."  
" Yes, Lord Hokage" and Iruka left.

"Here we are." Kakashi said,"The dress you're wearing has seen better days, although the color looks familiar." "Dad, #1 and #2 would make me a couple of dresses every year from mother's old clothes." "#1 and #2?Who are they?"Kakashi asked. " They are my gem sisters. Dad, you know that when gems initiate, theygive up their names and become anumber. I never wanted to be #6." Meg said, suddenly lost in her thoughts. This is really going to be a hard mission. Suddenly remembering how hard it was for Melena to say hername to him. It was very painful for her. Now after all these years, he was beginning to understand a little more.  
As he reached for the door, he almost ran into Kurenai and Hinata coming out of the store. "Kurenai, excuse me. I didn't see you."  
Kurenai looked atKakashi and smiled.  
"Buying something Asuma will appreciate?"  
"Hope so!" laughed Kurenai, as she glanced and saw a little girl clutching Kakashi's hand. "And who is this?" she said gently. "Er, this is Meg. She has come to stay in Konoha a little while and the Hokage gave me a mission to buy her clothes."Kakashi said, with a plan coming into mind.

"Oh," Kurenai said,"You must feel like a genin on a mission like this." Hinata suddenly spoke up. "Kurenai sensei, I could help Meg buy some clothes if you could manage these packages by yourself." "Oh, I can do better than that...Kakashi give me your wallet, Hinata and I will take Meg shopping and you can take my purchases to my house. But remember no peaking. Be back in an hour to pick Meg up."He grabbed his wallet and place the money inside of it and gave it to Kurenai.

Kakashi quickly handed Meg over. He gratefully took the boxes from Kurenai barely able to see over them, when Hinata laughed and said "Here are the rest." He looked around the side of the stack at Meg, sandwiched between the two women, looking sadly back at him. Coward, he told himself. Thankful his mask covered a multitudeof sins, as Meg disappeared in the store.

"Kakashi sensei, I am glad I found you. I have to speak to you right away."  
Kakashi jumped, dumping the boxes over the sidewalk. One of the boxes full open with a filmy red negligee flying out."Iruka sensei, do not sneak up on people like that!" as he rubbed his temples, hoping to make his headache goaway from too much sakedrank too fast on an empty stomach too early in the morning.  
"I don't sneak up on my friends and comrades." wondering just how distracted Kakashi had to be to miss his chakra signiture. "But wasthat your daughter I just saw?"  
"Look, I don't want people to know she is my daughter just yet, so could you keep that to yourself?"

"That's an odd thing to say, but I will keep your secret."  
"Iruka, I had a family. I lost them...just as I have lost my comrades. I thought it would be forever, and now I havemy daughter back. I don't want to jeopardize that." Kakashi said with a deep sigh, wondering how he was going to explain to Kurenai about the dirt on her negligee. He picked it up shaking it out and placed it into the open box as he looked at Iruka who was busy retrieving the other boxes.HandingKakashi the lightest ones, Iruka inquired,"Where arethese going?"  
"To Kurenai's house, I will explain on the way."  
"Please do. I'm not sure but I think the Hokage's drinking has finally got the best of her. I mean, she just gave me a mission to plan a party for your daughter."  
Kakashi just looked at the man."I will explain that on the way too."


	4. Chapter 4

(I Don't own Naruto)

Well here's part 4 i'll add another chap. today if i feel like it...

--

"Meg, just sit here. Hinata and I will go pick out a few things for you to try on." said Kurenai.  
"Um Kurenai sensei, what size do you think she wears?" "Geez, Hinata, with her height, maybe a size 3. Let's just pick out sizes 3-6 and see. What colors do you think?" "Definitely true colors. Muted colors would camoflage her. Perhaps reds and blues? Definitely, white and black for neutral colors." Kurenae always gave in to Hinata's color sense. The women started looking at dresses that would fit the bill.

Meg sat quietly on the bench as she was told, thinking about the events of the last 24 hours. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Then she noticed scarves draped over a counter. A woman passed by and one of them fell to the floor. Meg got up to retrieve the multicolored scarf. As she held it, she had never felt anything quite as soft. She became lost in its feel.

" Put that back right now, peasant. Then get out of my shop. I've got a good mind to call the authorities. GET LOST NOW!" said an old woman behind the counter.  
Meg looked up at the angry woman. Surprise crossed her face as she gently laid the scarf back on the counter in the exact same place it was.  
"Thief..." the woman muttered under her breath.  
Meg protested, saying "Gomenisai, I did not mean to offend" and was interrupted by the old woman, who said," Why are you still here? Street urchin." reaching behind the counter, holding a broom.  
Meg ran out of the store. If the old woman had hit her with that broom, the old one would have been hurt. Father would be so ashamed of her. Where do I go? Meg looked around, only tohear the door open behind her with the woman swinging her broom at her. Meg took off running. Not knowing where she was going, not caring, for the old woman did say to get lost and Meg did just that.

Kurenai and Hinata had just picked up a few things when they heard the ruckus. They looked at each other, saying,"OH NO! Meg." heading for the front of the store.  
Sure enough, the bench was now empty. The owner of the shop was breathing heavy, returning behind her counter. She looked at two of her best customers and gave a quick smile. "Lady Huuga and Kurenae, all is well. I got rid of that riff raff."  
"What exactly happened?" Kurenai said, with a tight smile.  
"Oh, some street kid tried to steal one of my scarves. I caught her in the act. She's gone now. All is well." the owner said quickly, wondering why the journin was glaring at her.  
"What exactly did the girl do?" Kurenae was drawing herself up to her full height, tensing, trying to maintain control.

Seeing the customer becoming more tense, the old woman quickly said,"Well, she just stood there holding my scarf. I knew she did not have any money. So..."  
"Didn't have any money?? You stupid incompetent old woman!! You have no idea what damage you have done!!" holding up Kakashi's wallet stuffed with money."Which direction did she go?" The woman's mouth dropped open when she saw the thick wallet., "Um...Um...She headed out of the shop and went left."

Hinata spoke up, then seeing Kurenae heading for the door. "I've a good mind not to shop here again and ask the Hokage to put this shop off limits to shinobi. That girl is special the the Lord Hokage, herself. How dare you judge her like that?" and ran after Kurenai who was looking frantic. As Hinata activated her Byakagon, she jumped, startled to find Neji standing in front of her, lookingvery annoyed.  
"Hinata sama, your father wants to see you right away." Then noticing she had activated, he asked,"What are you looking for?"

"Neji nissan, we...lost a girl. Her name is Meg. Um, she's about 5 foot tall, with silver hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a tattered blue dress. She ran out of the store.We need to find her. She is not from our villiage."  
Kuranae was looking around."Kakashi will have our hides...not to mention what the Hokage will do to us if we don't find her soon."  
Neji hearing this and seeing the worried look on Hinata's face, said,"We will both go look for her. Report back to the training grounds close to the house in an hour. When we get home, I will tell your father I could not find you for a while."  
"You expect him to believe that?" Hinata laughed.

Kurenai wondered why Hinata was so different today since they met Meg, but shelved the thought for the present. She said,"I'll go talk with your father and tell him you and Neji are on a mission. Look, you two, remember, I am counting on you. Oh by the way, Neji, approach her carefully. She is not used to our ways. She seems a little skittish."  
"Which way did she go?" Neji asked, starting to scan. "Left, I think." "Hinata, you go left, I'll circle straight out and around that way we can cover the most territory." Activating. Kurenai said quickly," Thanks Neji. We owe you." "You don't owe me a damn thing." and with that he was gone.

Neji stood on the tallest building. 500 feet, making the first sweep, Nothing.1 mile, nothing. 1.5 miles, people were picking themselves up from being knocked down.  
Got you, he thought as he flew from building to building.  
There you are. No wait, don't go there...  
Meg now stood in a part of town that was deserted. Old delipidated buildings, empty, devoid of life surrounded her. As she walked slowly, scanning the area. She came upon a wall decorated with fans, one of them had a scar, possibly from a weapon of some kind. She walked even more slowly feeling the quiet of the place. Something bad happened here. Her feet were becoming very heavy as if Mother Earth herself was trying to hold her back.

Mother Earth, what happened here...tired so tired...she fell slowly to the ground...crying and she did not know why. As her cheek hit the ground, pictures of dark haired, dark eyed people come into her head. Laughing one minute, silenced the next.  
Neji stopped just outside of the old Uchiha complex. Damn, that brat had better be worth this! Slowly, he entered and deactivated, he knew where she was. He soon found her but was not prepared to see this slip of a girl crying in the middle of the empty street.

"Oi, Meg, is it? Hinata sama asked me to come and bring you home." He said, in what he hoped would be a gentle voice.  
Meg sat up. Sadness in her face,"There was a clanhere. A shinobi clan of great power...They were all killed?"  
Neji looked at this wild creature. She was dirty, ill clad, but something was very appealing about her. Saying that she was beautiful did not capture what she was.  
Her kindness...truth? Neji shook his head, what am I thinking? She was much like Hinata sama, only more. Clearing his throat, he said,"There were 2 that survived.  
They were...brothers."  
"Brothers...what happened to them?"  
"Well, the oldest did the killing and the youngest," he paused, remembering the failed mission of long ago to retrieve the bastard. "And the youngest?" Meg prompted, standing up looking directly into his eyes. So deep, so open, no fear.  
For the first time, Neji was at a loss for words. "Um, well, um...The younger left the leaf villiage to kill the older one."  
Meg went down to kneel, placing her hands into the dirt. What's this, Neji thought, some kind of earth jutsu? He took a defensive stance.

"Mother Earth, I am sorry for your pain. Perhaps, some day I can right this wrong." she muttered under her breath. Standing up, she strode purposely toward the gates. "Well, are you coming or not? I do not have much time and there is work to be done." she said impatiently. Work? thought Neji, what would this little girl possibly have to do?  
"Here, I will get you back to Hinata. Follow me." and off he went. Meg stood still, she laughed. She knew shinobi could control their chakra in their feet and move from tree to tree, building to building. She was not made that way.  
She waited.

Neji was half way back when he realized he was alone. Damn. Returning he saw her waiting at the entrance. "What's wrong now? Why didn't you follow me?" asked the frustrated shinobi.  
"Look...I'm not made like you. I cannot jump from building to building."  
Neji activated. Her chakra did, in fact, not reach her feet. What he saw surprised him, her chakra points traveled normally until he saw her pelvis, they swirled and led back to her heart. "Satisfied?" she asked.  
He deactivated. "Climb on my back."  
"Your blood line limit...You're a Huuga." Meg said in his ear, "Do not worry. I've got your back."  
"WHAT?" as Neji almost missed the first roof top. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Your blood line limit. The original gem that created your clan, she felt bad for giving you a blind spot. There was no way of repairing the genetic anomally. But she gave you intelligence to overcome it. You see, it is all about balance." She said,yawning."What are you talkingabout?" "I...am...so tired, it has been a long day," and with that, Meg fell asleep.

Neji was left to his own thoughts. This girl knows things she shouldn't. Meg sighed deeper and rearranged herself higher on Neji's shoulder, her gentle breathing fell across the side of his neck. Damn it. He almost missed another roof top. She let out another sigh. Well, at least one of us are enjoying this, he thought. How did she know about the byakagon weakness? She seemed to have more insight about his blood line than he had. He got to the old training ground. Only 40 minutes had passed. He found a soft spot on the ground in the shade of a tree. He laid her down on the sweet grass. Meg curled up in a tight ball, mumbling something that sounded like, not again.

The same dream...not again... Every night a faceless shinobi would come to her. Gently encouraging her. Reassuring her, it would be all right as he made love to her tenderly, as if she were something almost precious to him. Mother Earth! she thought. Groaning slightly. The dream always ended the same way...just as he was going to, his face was replaced by the Gem Master. Meg woke up screaming.  
Neji watched the girl intently. She uncurled herself. Opening herself. Do girls have wet dreams, he thought, then felt very much ashamed watching this girl. But he could not take his eyes off her. She stretched out as far as she could and arched. Tears started to fall, and shestarted toscream.

Neji reached over and pulled the girl up to a sitting position, shaking her. "Wake up!" as he shook her. She woke up, her head went straight into Nejis, bumping it. Thank God for forehead protectors. He thought as he felt the impact. He asked," Are you all right?" Meg looked wildly around. She blinked, rubbing her headand looked at the young ninja beside her, holding her up. His face was full of concern. Her eyes felt wet as the tears, now of relief, fell. He hugged her to him and said,"It was only a bad dream. It's going to all right." Meg gasped, as remnants of her dream seemed to be mixing with reality. She felt cold. The heat from his chest felt so good. Then she pulled away, "I am ok, now. You can let go now." Neji held on just a little longer. This girl's presence was affecting him.My God, I just met her. He thought, releasing his hold like he had been burned. He got up quickly and readjusted his clothes, saying,"Hinata sama should be here any minute."


End file.
